Mini Fics
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: These are just some mini fics for Fantastic Beasts. Rated M for mentions of the nasty.
1. Chapter 1

Mini Fics

By ROSSELLA1

Note: Don't own Fantastic Beasts. These are just a collection of mini fics.

01\. After his rescue, Graves sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to see Grindelwald seated next to his bed, eyes fixed on him. Graves always forced himself to go back to sleep, putting it off as a nightmare, until the morning he found a half-empty cup of tea on his night table. Percival never drank tea.

02\. Newt knew he loved Tina for over a year before they got engaged. But when she proposed to him, using wooden rings so that the Niffler wouldn't be tempted to steal them, he knew she was the only one he could ever spend his life with.

03\. Queenie wasn't surprised when Jacob thought of sex when he looked at her; most men did. But very few also thought of romantic dates leading to a long, happy marriage, as well.

04\. "He hurt me! I loved him and he hurt me!" Credence sobbed, face buried in his hands.

It was then that Albus knew that he couldn't avoid battling Gellert any longer.

05\. After the second sobbing, pregnant witch confessed to Seraphina Picquery that the father of her child was Gellert Grindelwald, MACUSA conducted an investigation. She wished she could say that she was surprised when she found out that almost thirty percent of their employees had had some type of romantic or sexual connection to Grindelwald during his time impersonating Percival Graves. How could she be? She'd fallen for him as well.

06\. The memory loss didn't last long. How could it when Jacob came to work one day to find an occamy in his kitchen?

07\. One time, one of Grindelwald's followers had made some rather lewd comments to a restrained Graves. Before Grindelwald could intervene, the auror had somehow managed to break through the wards set by Grindelwald himself and set his tormentor on fire. The wards had been strengthened, but none of Grindelwald's followers threatened Graves again. It was a pity, Grindelwald reflected afterwards, that Graves was so loyal to MACUSA.

08\. Newt was one of the few wizards who sought to learn parseltongue. He succeeded, but several of his pronunciations were always a bit off.

09\. The Niffler liked the shiny pendant he had taken from the dark boy. But he couldn't understand why the blonde man who hurt Mommy showed up whenever the Niffler held it.

10\. When Percival Graves was rescued, the aurors found that he looked healthier than ever. The reason was simple: Grindelwald had fed Graves whatever food Grindelwald himself was having. This was a marked improvement from the junk food the workaholic Graves consumed between meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

Mini Fics

By ROSSELLA1

Note: Don't own Fantastic Beasts. These are just a collection of mini fics.

01\. After his rescue, Graves sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to see Grindelwald seated next to his bed, eyes fixed on him. Graves always forced himself to go back to sleep, putting it off as a nightmare, until the morning he found a half-empty cup of tea on his night table. Percival never drank tea.

02\. Newt knew he loved Tina for over a year before they got engaged. But when she proposed to him, using wooden rings so that the Niffler wouldn't be tempted to steal them, he knew she was the only one he could ever spend his life with.

03\. Queenie wasn't surprised when Jacob thought of sex when he looked at her; most men did. But very few also thought of romantic dates leading to a long, happy marriage, as well.

04\. "He hurt me! I loved him and he hurt me!" Credence sobbed, face buried in his hands.

It was then that Albus knew that he couldn't avoid battling Gellert any longer.

05\. After the second sobbing, pregnant witch confessed to Seraphina Picquery that the father of her child was Gellert Grindelwald, MACUSA conducted an investigation. She wished she could say that she was surprised when she found out that almost thirty percent of their employees had had some type of romantic or sexual connection to Grindelwald during his time impersonating Percival Graves. How could she be? She'd fallen for him as well.

06\. The memory loss didn't last long. How could it when Jacob came to work one day to find an occamy in his kitchen?

07\. One time, one of Grindelwald's followers had made some rather lewd comments to a restrained Graves. Before Grindelwald could intervene, the auror had somehow managed to break through the wards set by Grindelwald himself and set his tormentor on fire. The wards had been strengthened, but none of Grindelwald's followers threatened Graves again. It was a pity, Grindelwald reflected afterwards, that Graves was so loyal to MACUSA.

08\. Newt was one of the few wizards who sought to learn parseltongue. He succeeded, but several of his pronunciations were always a bit off.

09\. The Niffler liked the shiny pendant he had taken from the dark boy. But he couldn't understand why the blonde man who hurt Mommy showed up whenever the Niffler held it.

10\. When Percival Graves was rescued, the aurors found that he looked healthier than ever. The reason was simple: Grindelwald had fed Graves whatever food Grindelwald himself was having. This was a marked improvement from the junk food the workaholic Graves consumed between meetings.


End file.
